Cat Ears in the Gaze of a Brooding Man
by SushiSandwich
Summary: What is Lucky Chloe's deal? And why is she following around Jin in a fashion more in-your-face than even Xiaoyu?


**Intro: A short silly tale about Lucky Chloe and her "big" secret! It's a shame she's hated, but I surprisingly like her, she seems great fun! I don't own Tekken! If I did, I would keep Claudio! 3**

 **Cat Ears in the Gaze of a Brooding Man**

Nobody knew where she came from or who she was.

International girl of mystery, decked with baby pink cat ears fused to headphones, baby blue eyes of sparkling effervescence, ridiculously long pigtails to match her equally flamboyant, showy dress sense. The girl in question waves an oversized cat paw fervently, overzealous in motion. Emerging from what seemed like nowhere with a bouncy step or two, an enthusiastic smile spreads.

"Hi!" her voice is perky to the point of bordering on annoyance to whoever heard it, "I'm Lucky Chloe!"

Nobody knew what quite what to make of the newcomer.

Some whispers were unkind.

Some were curious.

Lucky Chloe was not fazed in the slightest, defiant in the face of critics with a dizzying spin around on the spot and a nonchalant giggle. She would let her feet do the talking in the tournament when the time came.

All the while Chloe twirls a paw through a long strand of blonde, attention taken away by the sight of a male dressed sharply in a crisp white shirt and dark jeans. Immediately drawn by his tall structure, brooding nature and handsome features, Chloe squees inwardly and is at once eager to introduce herself. Launching a clothed paw intrusively into Jin's face and a equally deranged grin to match, she squeals,"Hii! Rakkīii Kuroe da yo!"

Jin quirks a brow, scanning over her appearance taciturnly.

Giggling high pitched at such indifference only seems to fuel Chloe's sudden infatuation

to the extreme which doesn't remotely quell when Jin politely excuses himself. This display of public fangirling does not sit well or go unnoticed with Ling Xiaoyu who frowns, balling fists onto her hips.

Chloe, ever the oblivious to jealous girls, sighs fondly at Jin's presence.

Much to the amusement of Hwoarang and the ire of Xiaoyu, Chloe seems to be everywhere Jin is. The redheaded Korean teasing Jin relentlessly with humming the Jaws theme whenever the blonde Japanese culture nut was near, "Just imagine kitty ears instead of a shark fin," unkindly cackles Hwoarang with a violent nudge in Jin's ribs.

Elbows propped on the table and eyes wide with obstinate affection start to unnerve Jin who can barely stomach this girl's intrigue and ever obvious, outward interest in him. Lili moves to Chloe's ear and whispers, "You do know he's bad news? Last tournament he started a war!"

Chloe swoons, "Not my Jin-sama!"

"Your _beloved_ for one day and counting," counters Lili, "Where do I even begin with that man! Even if he is..." Their eyes wander in sync over the Japanese male's firm physique, the Monegasque more tightlipped with approval than Chloe, "A well built stallion of a male."

"Jin-sama is so, so, so kawaii!" squees Chloe, eyes never leaving the object of her affections.

"You want to risk telling that to his number one fan?" Lili nods over to Xiaoyu looking ever displeased at her rival, yet Chloe doesn't appear to even hear, having left the table to grab Jin's hands. "Are you _ready_?! 1, 2,3..." she attempts to dance with the lone wolf and is epically rejected.

Over time the stalking grew more immense. Picking up sweaty remains of workout gear Jin had adorned at one point during training and keeping them dear as good luck charms for the tournament. Keeping the pen he once used to sign unspecified papers with. Eavesdropping to hear him speak his native tongue. Breaking into his hotel room to bask in _everything_ Jin.

"What on earth?!" Jin gasps under his breath at the sight of a grinning Chloe bouncing on his hotel bed childishly, silk sheets ceasing with each motion. Before an angry Jin can catch the hyperactive teen, she swiftly backflips and bolts away from the room with a shrill giggle.

"Come back here!"

Chloe scampers into the elevator, all paws when tapping the buttons to get going. Jin's angry face snapped out of view by the elevator doors, the pigtailed girl shrugging wildly. Producing Jin's secret journal from under the folds of her black and pink frilly dress, she flicks through with glee as her cellphone vibrates.

Chloe snaps open her kitty ear cellphone, "Hiiiii!" The voice on the other side sounds urgent, angry even which does not seem to chill her spirits one bit, instead nodding inelegantly. "I'm coming right away!"

"So?"

Chloe crosses bolero clad arms behind her back with a sly smile at the face opposite, playing with a pigtail with the other paw with a swift shrug. "Jin-sama is so kawaii."

Heihachi blinks in disbelief, "What?!" he erupts, "I sent you to the tournament to _spy_ on my grandson, not drool over him! You're so in-your-face and annoying, _no one_ would ever suspect you of being one of my cronies! It's so perfect that only I could come up with it!"

"Nya!" Chloe throws over Jin's journal, "I didn't come empty handed baka!"

Heihachi catches it effortlessly, frowning angrily at the girl, "Don't you dare _call_ me that again!"

"Where's my payment?!" demanded Chloe with a shimmy and a dance of impatience, "You promised Heihachi-sama! Nya!"

"Stop making those infernal cat noises this instance!" Heihachi roared between flicking through the journal, "Go back to work!"

"Meanie!"

"No _buts_! You want to spend time with that stupid grandson of mine and I want to conquer the world!"

Chloe pouts, "You never said that was the plan!"

"If it was your world to conquer, we'd all be wearing cat ears!" Heihachi snarks, "I also want you to keep an eye on my whelp of a son Kazuya, Jin's _father_."

That chord resonated deep within Chloe.

 _Jin's father?_!

A sly grin takes hold.

She was betting that the man who was one half of Jin's hotness was _even_ hotter...

 **Outro: Oh Chloe! What have you gotten yourself into!? XD R/R if you enjoyed! Thanks x**


End file.
